


Be kind, Ricky

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 03:28:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16865287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Salazar Slytherin has managed to cause yet another argument with his polar opposite Godric Gryffindor, but can Helga manage to calm him down?





	Be kind, Ricky

Two of the founding members of Hogwarts Godric Gryffindor and Helga Hufflepuff are dating, but Godric is currently ranting about Salazar.

Godric finished, "He wants a snake in the school!"

Helga admonished him, "Be kind, Ricky."

Godric scowled. "You're the kind one of the four of us."

Helga disagreed, "You're kind too."

Godric added, "Maybe, but I'm more brave than kind."

Helga smiled. "You can be both you know."

Godric repeated, "But, he wants a snake in the school, Hel. Not any ordinary snake either, a God damn basilisk for Christ's sake."

Helga reassured him, "Row will discourage him."

Godric muttered, "God help her."


End file.
